Redeeming Love
by cryselle
Summary: Leah is the Beta of Jacob's pack and his unofficial confidant.When things start to unraval,Jacob and Leah work together to figure out the truth about imprinting.Things take an interesting twist. rated M later chapters.ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH BRIGHTSIDE


**I do not own twilight or its characters. It belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Leah POV**

Sometimes love doesn't always work out the way we want it to. Fate always has the final say in everything, messing with our carefully planned out lives. Making us realise that our plans need to be adaptable. We know life is uncertain. And yet it always pains us to realise we aren't in control of everything.

Take for instance Sam, Emily and I. Sam was my high school sweetheart, we were the cute 'it' couple. Everyone expected us to get married and have children and be together forever. Hell, we even expected to ride off into the sunset together.

Emily was the one person who understood me and whom I loved like an elder sister. She was going to be my maid of honour when I married Sam. Fate, however, had other plans. Plans to screw up the happy ending I wanted. Fate took away my fiancé and best friend on the same day. It took a while to get used to it.

Who am I kidding? It took years of bitterness and hatred, of thousands of tears and hundreds of tubs to chocolate ice cream to get over it but finally it was done.

Now here I am the only female shape-shifter in Quileute history. I'm in Jacob's pack. I got promoted to Beta when I changed packs. I enjoyed the new power I have over the pack. I am respected here; not feared and hated like I was in Sam's pack. Embry and Quil joined our pack after Nessie was born and Jacob imprinted 4 years ago.

Things were going pretty well for the moment. This brings me to my current predicament.

How did I manage get myself into such a fix?

_**Flashback **_**- 4 years ago **

It's been four days since the Italian vamps left and a supernatural war was prevented. Most of the Cullen's little army of friends have left now too. La Push is safe finally safe and I don't have to run double patrols for my little pack of misfits.

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my favourite chocolate breakfast cereal in a huge bowl and reading Pride and Prejudice for the 200th time. I was knocked out of my book induced trance when the front door burst open and Jacob came rushing through the door.

"Hey! How's my favourite Beta?" He grinned happily at me. He grabbed a bowl and poured the rest of the contents of my cereal in and used up the last of the milk. He grabbed a spoon and started stuffing his face with my favourite cereal. He sat down on a chair opposite me.

I was too shocked to move or talk. This boy obviously had no concept of self preservation. For _one_, he had just finished my favourite cereal; _two,_ he just invited himself into my house without even knocking;_ three, _he disturbed my quiet peaceful breakfast by being near me. He may be the Alpha of the pack but in my house, I call the shots. Everyone knew that, even my mom, Sue. Seth even became "painfully "aware of that fact on numerous occasions.

After a few moments of stuffing his face with my cereal, Jacob realised I hadn't answer his question or spoken since he came in. He looked up from his cereal bowl cautiously. Instead of seeing me seething with anger, I was smiling eerily with a glazed expression on my face. I was imagining myself ripping of that stupid grin from Jacob's face and beating him to a pulp. How dare he invade my space! It's bad enough that I have to share a mind with this asshole and run double patrols so his little half breed imprint can play house with her retarded parents.

Now I have to deal with this moron on the first morning I have off. Lord, give me strength not to kill Jacob and shoot myself in the foot in the process because I would have to go back to Sam's pack, and possibly even jail for killing the future Chief of La Push.

Jacob looked between me and the door, obviously trying to decide if he can make it out alive if he runs. He decides against it since I'm closest to the door and the fastest wolf out there. He instead flashes me a stupid grin and an apology. "Sorry! I don't exactly know what I did wrong this time but I'm sure it was bad and I'm sorry."

I was still silent and contemplating what to do next. I was toying with a few ideas on how to mess with Jacob's mind. And right now he was really scared of me.

I smirked when I realised that I just made a man almost a 10 inches taller and 100 pounds heavier than me scared. And Jacob was technically my boss. He could just Alpha command me not to be upset and I would just have to obey.

But here he was nervously sitting across from me, not eating but cautiously watching my every move. Suddenly, I just got up and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word and retreated to my bedroom with cereal and my book in hand.

Seeing as I couldn't physically harm Jacob, I was left to psychologically torture him for being an inconsiderate fucker. He was probably too scared to move, eat or talk as he sat there in my kitchen wondering what just happened. He was probably wondering when I would shout at him, tell him what exactly he did wrong and find a punishment appropriate for his actions.

About 10 minutes, later I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey Leah, can I come in? I just wanna talk."

I let out a frustrated moan which Jacob took as a permission to enter my room. He poked his head in the door with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Can I sit down?" He asked so politely that I caved and spoke to him.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I motioned to the chair at my desk. He sat down and the chair creaked under his massive weight.

Ever since our little conversation in the woods before Nessie was born, Jacob became my unofficial confidant and I became his. We sort of understood and sympathised with each other.

"Everything. I just don't understand..." his words trailed off.

"Understand what?" I asked curiously.

"You know I imprinted on Nessie. You've seen it in my head. Right?"

"Yes. Get to the point Jacob. I don't have all day." My irritation with him from earlier getting the better of me.

"Okay. Well, basically ever since the Volturi left I..." he trailed off again.

"I? What?" I urged him on. Patience was never my strong point.

"Ever since the Volturi left I felt the imprint pull getting weaker and today I went to go see Nessie and I felt like the imprint was completely gone! I was so shocked, I ran straight here and well... I'm just so confused. An imprint can't just disappear can it! Can it?"

"Wait what? Imprints don't just disappear!" I was shocked by what Jacob had just told me.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jacob was getting slightly hysterical. He began to shake a little.

"Okay. Calm down. Let us think this through, okay?"

"Okay!" he buried his hands in his hair and slowly stopped shaking.

We sat together in silence for a few moments. Both of us lost in thought, trying to solve the conundrum of imprinting. I tried to remember everything the elders told us about I remembered what Billy had said to us at one of the bonfires.

"Jake, didn't Billy tell us that he thinks we imprint because the other person is our soul mate and that we will be anything they need us to be."

"Yes, I think so." Jake just look so confused.

"I was thinking, maybe only half of what he said was true. No one is really sure about how imprinting really works. What if we imprint because the other person needs us; not because they are our soul mate?"

"Meaning what?"

"Think about it, Jake. Kim was a shy and lonely school girl, she needed someone to love and be her friend, so Jared imprinted on her. The same with Sam and Emily; Paul and Rachael. Even Quil! Claire needed a father figure, someone to take care of her so he imprinted on her. It makes sense. What do you think? "

"Okay. It sounds plausible. But why did I imprint on Nessie then? And why did it just disappear? "

There was another silence. Then it hit me. Why hadn't I thought of it before? It made so much of sense now.

"Maybe she..." I wasn't sure if I should say this. I would just upset the whole balance of things.

Jacob knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. He sensed my hesitation. "Leah, just spit it out. What's your little theory?"

"Maybe she needed you to protect her, from Sam's pack and the Volturi. Now that she safe and Sam believes she is not a threat to the rez and the Volturi left; the imprint is not necessary anymore. So it broke. Maybe imprints break when they are no longer needed." I knew this little theory would upset a few people, but when did I start taming my opinions for the benefit of others.

"I don't know, Leah." Jacob looked more confused than ever. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

I smiled quietly to myself. I was proud of my imprint theory. I would love to see the mayhem that would ensue when people started to discover an imprint could just disappear when the imprint wasn't needed anymore. Just imagining the look on Emily's scared face made me happy! But I really wanted to be there when Sam found out. I would love to see his reaction. That would be the cherry on top of this mess!

**I hate the way B.D ended. This is sort of my attempt at writing a happy ending for my favouirite characters , Leah and Jacob. Thanks for reading this story. It's my second attempt at writing. Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing this story! I love having some feedback!**


End file.
